bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 537.f Bubble Guppies: Molly in Wonderland! (Part 6)
Plot Nineteen-year-old Molly returns to the magical world from her childhood adventure, where she reunites with her old friends and learns of her true destiny: to end Hypletta the Red Queen's reign of terror. Cast *Molly as (Alice Kingsleigh) *Gil as (Mad Hatter) *Hypletta as (The Red Queen) *Oona as (The White Queen) *Chuckolaptor as (Stayne the Knave of Hearts) *Pablo as (Tweedledee) *Brett as (Tweedledum) *Mr. Grouper as (The White Rabbit) *Nonny as (The Cheshire Cat) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Blue Caterpillar) *Deema as (The Dormouse) *Goby as (The March Hare) *Bubble Puppy as (Bayard) *Mr. Gentilella as (Charles Kingsleigh) *Mr. Gordon as (Lord Ascot) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Helen Kingsleigh) *Mrs. Gordon as (Lady Ascot) *Hauntsworth as (Hamish) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Imogene) *Ashlie as (Margaret Kingsleigh) *Tobias as (Lowell) *Dolly as (Faith Chattaway) *Lolly as (Fiona Chattaway) *Dragon as (The Jabberwocky) *Fish, Lobsters, and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG. There is a bit of kissing and nudity, some violence, a bit of humor, a bit of smoking, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy *Love Couples: Molly x Gil, Molly x Hauntsworth, Hypletta x Chuckolaptor, Bubble Puppy x Dottie Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Alice in Wonderland!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Parapets) (Gil sits with Molly on top of a high tower.) Gil: Why is a raven like a writing desk? Molly: A riddle! This will be fun. Let me think about it. Gil: You do know what tomorrow is. Molly: The Frabjous day. How could I forget? Oh, I wish I’d wake up! Gil: You still think this is a dream? Molly: Well, it can’t possibly be real. This has all come from my own mind. Gil: Which would mean that I’m not real. Molly: No, I’m sorry to say. You’re just a figment of my imagination. I would dream up someone who’s half-mad. Gil: But you’d have to be half-mad to dream me up. Molly: I must be then. (They lean against each other, secure in the comfort of their own mutual madness.) Molly: I give up. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Gil: I haven’t the slightest idea. Molly: (amused) I’ll miss you when I wake up. (Scene: Oona's Courtyard) (Mr. Grouper blows his trumpet.) Mr. Grouper: Who will step forth to be champion for Queen Oona? (Gil steps forward valiantly.) Gil: That would be I! Nonny: You have very poor evaporating skills. I should be the one. Brett: No, me! (Pablo pushes Brett behind him.) Pablo: No, me! (Mr. Grouper holds up the Oraculum and the illustration of Molly slaying the Derp Dragon. Everyone falls quiet.) Brett: No other slayer, nohow. Pablo: If it ain’t Molly, he ain’t dead. (All eyes turn to Molly. The feeling is not unlike the pressure of that moment under the gazebo.) Oona: Molly, you cannot live your life to please others. The choice must be yours because when you step out to face that creature, you will step out alone. (Overwhelmed, she runs.) (Scene: Topiary Garden) (Molly falls onto a garden bench and weeps.) Mr. Grumpfish: Nothing was ever accomplished with tears. Molly: Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: In the fountain. (He’s in a fountain looking up at Molly holding a suitcase.) Molly: Why are you in there? Mr. Grumpfish: I’ve come to the end of this life. Molly: You’re going to die? Mr. Grumpfish: Leave. (He is about to go under the water when Molly stops him.) Molly: Don’t go. I need your help. I don’t know what to do! Mr. Grumpfish: I can’t help you if you don’t even know who you are, stupid girl. Molly: I’m not stupid! My name is Molly. I live in Bubbletucky. I have a mother named Helen and a sister named Ashlie. My father was Charles Gentilella. He had a vision that stretched half-way around the world and nothing ever stopped him. He would have liked it here. (with revelation) I’m his daughter. I’m Molly Gentilella. Mr. Grumpfish: Molly At Last! You were just as dim-witted the first time you were here. You called it Wonderland as I recall... (The name stirs a distant memory.) Molly: Wonderland. (Scene: Molly's Dream) (Her dream comes flooding back. She’s Young Molly in Wonderland; Young Molly in the Room of Doors; Young Molly with the Nonny; Young Molly at the Mad Tea party; Young Molly with Hypletta and Playing Cards painting the roses red, Young Molly with Mr. Grumpfish.) (Scene: Topiary Garden) Molly: It wasn’t a dream at all. It was a memory! This place is real! And so are you. And so is Gil. (Her heart leaps at that last thought.) Mr. Grumpfish: And the Derp Dragon. Remember, the Vorpal Sword knows what it wants. All you have to do is hold on to it. Fairfarren, Molly. Perhaps, I will see you in another life. (He disappears as he swims under the surface of the water with his suitcase.) (Scene: Crims) (Hypletta rides a black steed, Chuckolaptor Stayne at her side. Behind them, Hypletta’s Army marches steadily across the red desert. The JubJub flies ahead. A monstrous winged shadow soars above.) (Scene: Oona's Castle) (Everyone has gathered just outside the castle walls. They wait nervously for Molly to make her decision. The Big Bad Wolf lopes out, a White Knight astride him, her pink hair hangs down the back of the shining armour. She holds the Vorpal sword high. A rousing cheer rises up. But the cheer fades as they feel a shadow pass overhead.) Goby: It’s coming! Look up! (But Molly is undaunted.) Molly: To the Tulgey Wood! (Scene: Clearing) (Oona and her allies meet Hypletta and her army at the same clearing in the wood.) Oona: Hello, Hypletta. Hypletta: Oona. (Mr. Grouper blows his trumpet.) Mr. Grouper: On this the Frabjous Day, the Queens, Red and Purple shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf. Oona: Oh Hypletta... (Hypletta's eyes soften to hear her childhood nick-name.) Oona: We don’t have to fight. (Hypletta's eyes narrow suspiciously.) Hypletta: I know what you’re doing. You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I’ll melt like Mummy and Daddy did. Oona: Just give me my Crown. Hypletta: It’s my crown! I’m the eldest! Derp Dragon! (Behind her, a dark form rises. Goby twitches uncontrollably.) Goby: Look up! It’s here! Look up! (The Derp Dragon's vast wingspan darkens the clearing. It swings its reptilian head, whips its pronged tail, extends one deadly claw and adjusts it’s vest. Molly can barely contain her fear.) Molly: But this is impossible. Gil: Only if you believe it is. (His words spark a memory of her father.) Molly: “Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast.” Gil: An excellent practice, but just at the moment, you should focus on the Derp Dragon. (The right answer. She smiles.) Hypletta: Where’s your champion, little sister? (Molly steps boldly into the clearing.) Molly: Here. (She looks up at the huge terrifying creature. The Derp Dragon roars. Molly whispers to herself, her voice trembling.) Molly: Six impossible things. Count them, Molly. One! There’s a potion that can make you shrink. Two! And a cake that can make you grow. (She draws the Vorpal Sword. The Derp Dragon lowers its huge head and hisses.) Molly: So my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again. (Molly is shocked. She hadn’t thought that it could talk.) Molly: We have never met. Derp Dragon: Not you, insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one. (He strikes out suddenly with his spiked tongue. Molly lifts the Sword to defend herself and the Sword slices off the Derp Dragon’s tongue. It falls to the ground wriggling in the dirt. The Derp Dragon can only make a burbling sound.) Molly: That’s enough chatter. (The Derp Dragon whips its pronged tail and knocks her to the ground. She lays for a moment, catching her breath and continuing her six impossible things.) Molly: Three. Animals can talk. (The Derp Dragon drives its spike tail down to stab her. She barely rolls out of its way in time.) Molly: (faltering) Four. Four, Molly! (She pulls herself to her feet.) Molly: Cats can disappear. Gil: Watch your head! (She ducks in time to avoid the creature’s snapping jaws.) Molly: Five. There is a place called Wonderland. (It swipes at her with long curved claws. She deflects them.) Molly: Six. (She stands still for a moment, then slowly lifts her head. All fear is gone. There is nothing but fierce intention and bloodlust in her eye.) Molly: And I can slay the Derp Dragon! (She swings the Sword and attacks with fury. The Derp Dragon is surprised by her fierceness. They do battle.) Gil: Behind you! (She turns, distracted. Claws scrape down the back of her armor. Molly backs up toward Gil, fending off the Derp Dragon.) Molly: I can manage. Thank you. (Hypletta sees them talking.) Hypletta: Gil's interfering! Off with his head! (Chuckolaptor runs toward him, sword drawn. Gil fights back and the well-ordered duel erupts into a full-scale battle with Molly and the Derp Dragon in the eye of the storm. During the battle... Bubble Puppy and Deema take on the JubJub bird... Nonny disappears and reappears to confuse the Red Knights... the Big Bad Wolf does battle with four Red Knights... Pablo and Brett fight back-to-back with perfect precision and timing and not a single argument... Goby stares upward, paralyzed with fear until he gets slammed by a Red Knight. Then he goes crazy, throwing things like a wild man. Molly leaps onto the Derp Dragon, pulling herself up his scales. He twists and snaps trying to shake her off. The Vorpal Sword practically pulls itself out of her hand in its relentless pursuit of the creature’s head. Molly makes her way to the Derp Dragon’s vest where she clings trying to slash its neck with the sword. The vest buttons strain with Molly’s weight. They snap... one... two... three... only one left holding the vest on by a thread. Molly can barely hold onto the slashing Sword. Just as the last button gives way, she propels herself into the air.) Molly: Off with your head! (With one powerful thrust, she cuts off the Derp Dragon’s head. Both Molly and the head fall at once, the Derp Dragon’s jaws still snapping at her in its death throes. Molly hits the ground hard. The Derp Dragon’s head rolls a few feet away. She lays on the ground, breathing heavily. Finally, she picks up the Derp Dragon’s head, carries it to Hypletta and drops it at her feet. Hypletta points to Molly imperiously.) Hypletta: Kill her! (The nearest Red Knight throws down his weapon.) Red Knight Lobster: We follow you no more... bloody big head. Hypletta: How dare you! Off with his head! (The other Red Knights toss their weapons down. The crown lifts off Hypletta’s head. She snatches for it as it floats over to Oona where it gently lowers to her head. Nonny materializes next to her.) Oona: Hypletta of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. But that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You will have not a friend in the world. (Chuckolaptor bows unctuously to Oona.) Chuckolaptor: Majesty I hope you bear me no ill will. Oona: Except this one. Chuckolaptor Stayne you will join Hypletta in banishment from this day until the end of Underland. (The White Knights grab Chuckolaptor and chain him to Hypletta.) Hypletta: At least, we have each other. (In a last panic, Chuckolaptor pulls a knife and tries to stab her. She screams. Gil knocks the knife away. Chuckolaptor drops to his knees before Oona.) Chuckolaptor: Kill me... please. Oona: But I do not owe you a kindness. (Red and White Knights drag them away.) Hypletta: You tried to kill me! You tried to kill me! (Gil bursts into an enthusiastic dance.) Gil: Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callay! Molly: What is he doing? Nonny: Futterwacken. (Gil pulls Molly into the dance. It’s a wild, wacky joyous dance and when it’s done... he kisses her, at last. Nonny puts a comforting arm around a disappointed Deema. Oona leans down to the still bleeding Derp Dragon’s neck to catch a drop of its blood into a vial.) Oona: And blood of the Derp Dragon. You have our everlasting gratitude. And for your efforts on our behalf... (Oona hands the vial to her.) Molly: Will this take me home? Oona: If that is what you choose. (Molly lifts the vial. Gil puts his hand on hers.) Gil: You could stay. Molly: What an idea... a crazy, mad wonderful idea. (She looks at the strange and wonderful beings she’s met in this strange and wonderful place. But then, thoughts of her mother and sister and unfinished business intrude.) Molly: But I cannot. There are questions I have to answer. And things I still must do. (She drinks the potion.) Molly: I’ll be back again before you know it. Gil: You won’t remember me. Molly: Of course I will! How could I forget? (His face starts to shimmer as he whispers in her ear.) Gil: Fairfarren, Molly. (Underland shimmers and then dissolves into...) (Scene: Goldfish Hole) (Grass. Molly finds herself face down in the field, clinging to the edge of the Goldfish hole, legs dangling precariously.) (Scene: Meadow) (Molly pulls herself up and looks around, blinking in the bright sun. She shakes her head. All memory of Underland gone once again. She looks down at her clothes, confused by their ragged, torn, filthy condition. She looks at the goldfish hole.) Molly: ...must have fallen in. (Scene: Garden Party) (The party is still going on although a bit subdued. Hauntsworth speaks to the confused guests.) Hauntsworth: She left me standing there without an answer. Lolly: A case of nerves, no doubt. (People fall silent as Molly wanders back onto the lawn, looking like she’s been through a war.) Hauntsworth: Molly? Mr. Gordon: Good Lord. Are you all right? (Her mother goes to her.) Mrs. Gentilella: What happened to you? Molly: I fell down a hole and hit my head. Mrs. Gordon: You look a frightful mess. (Molly turns to Hauntsworth. Her adventure, although unremembered, has given Molly unwavering confidence and self-awareness.) Molly: I’m sorry Hauntsworth, I can’t marry you. You’re not the right man for me. And there’s that trouble with your digestion. (to her sister) I love you, Ashlie. But this is my life. I’ll decide what to do with it. (to Tobias) You’re lucky to have my sister for your wife, Tobias. I know you’ll be good to her. I’ll be watching, very closely. (He blanches at the veiled threat. She turns to Mrs. Daniels.) Molly: There is no prince, Aunt Daniels. You need to talk to someone about these delusions. (She addresses Mrs. Gordon.) Molly: I happen to love fishes, especially goldfishes. (She turns to her mother and kisses her on the cheek.) Molly: Don’t worry, Mother. I’ll find something useful to do with my life. (to the Chattaways) You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream. (She looks around. Anyone else? Mr. Gordon lifts a finger.) Mr. Gordon: You’ve left me out. Molly: No I haven’t, sir. You and I have business to discuss. Mrs. Gordon: The impertinence! Mr. Gordon: I’d like to hear what she has to say. Shall we speak in the study? (He starts to lead her off, but she turns back.) Molly: Oh, and one more thing. (She lifts her skirt, revealing her bare legs and does a brisk Futterwacken to the shock of some and delight of others.) (Scene: Study) (Molly studies a map of the world on the table.) Molly: My father told me he planned to expand his trade route to Sumatra and Borneo. But I don’t think he was looking far enough. Mr. Gordon: Not far enough? Molly: Why not go all the way to China? It’s vast, the culture is rich and we have a foothold in Hong Kong. To be the first to trade with China. Can you imagine it? (She looks at him. Her eyes shine just like her father’s did.) Mr. Gordon: If you were anyone else, I would say you’ve lost your senses. But I’ve seen that look before. Since you’re not going to be my daughter-in-law, perhaps you would consider an apprenticeship with the company? (On her surprise and delight, Mr. Gordon smiles at her.) (Scene: Sailing Ship) (A crowd has gathered to see the China Trading Company’s ship off. Molly stands on the deck, waving to her mother, sister and Mr. Gordon. As the ship pulls away, a beautiful grey fish peeks out of the water and looks up at her. She smiles.) Molly: Hello, Mr. Grumpfish. (The grey fish leaps in the air, as Molly watches it swimming under the water.) The End! Recap The next day then dawns... the Frabjous day. Almost everyone is willing to take up arms for Oona. However, she hopes that Molly will fulfill the prophecy, but Molly rushes off to Oona's garden, still upset over everyone pushing her into this task. It is there she encounters Mr. Grumpfish, in a fountain getting ready to leave. It is here that Mr. Grumpfish explains to Molly how she had been to Wonderland before, and suddenly, it all comes back to her, that what she thought originally was a dream was real. After her revelation, Molly dons the armor prepared for her by Oona, and takes up the vorpal sword. Both Oona and Hypletta meet on a checkerboard field. Both Queens meet first, with Oona asking her sister to not do battle, but Hypletta refuses to give into the pacification of her sister's plea. Oona brings forth Molly as their 'champion,' as Hypletta summons the Derp Dragon. As Molly faces off with the creature, the rest of the armies go to war. Molly plays a mind-game with herself, talking of 6 impossible things, as it is claimed her father would do before breakfast. In her mind-game, she manages to find the strength to slay the Derp Dragon. Hypletta demands that her subjects kill Molly, but as Oona's champion has slayed that of Hypletta, Hypletta's subjects will no longer follow her commands. Oona orders Hypletta banished to the Outlands, for the crimes that she has committed (due to Oona's vow not to harm a living creature, she will not kill her sister), with no one to offer her sympathy. Chuckolaptor is also chained to her, as punishment as well. However, the thought of being alone with Hypletta causes him to try to kill her, before his dagger is taken from him by Gil. After Hypletta and Chuckolaptor are taken away, Oona's army rejoices, with Gil doing a Futterwacken dance, much to the delight of everyone. Oona then collects some of the Derp Dragon's blood, and gives it to Molly. The blood of the Derp Dragon allows Molly to return to her world, and she returns to the Garden Party. Molly then explains to Hauntsworth that she cannot accept his proposal, as well as speaks her mind to a number of different relatives and acquaintances. Her forthright attitude catches the eye of Hauntsworth's father, and soon, the two discuss plans to expand the shipping routes to China, a land that has not yet been opened to the west. Molly is then made an apprentice to the company, and sets off with a crew to open the shipping route to China, aboard a ship titled "Wonder". The last thing shown is a bright grey fish, none other than Mr. Grumpfish. Category:Stories